movie_villainsfandomcom-20200223-history
Stephen
Stephen is the secondary antagonist of Django Unchained. He is portrayed by Samuel L Jackson. Django Unchained Stephen is Calvin Candie's most loyal and oldest slave and has a deep love for him, seeing him as a friend and as a student. Stephen uses a cane to walk, though at the end of the film he throws it away and reveals that it was merely an act. He sees other slaves (if not his fellow black people in general) as being lower then him, any sign of a slave having rights angers him, as is shown when he sees Django riding a horse. Stephen is shown as being even more evil than Candie himself. Stephen is shown to be the head slave within the plantation and is very close and loyal to his master. Despite being a black man himself, he looks down on all the other slaves and is displeased with seeing Django riding a horse. Stephen had previously punished a slave named Broomhilda, who happens to be Django's wife, for trying to run away by locking her in a hotbox. After noticing a connection between Django and Broomhilda, he intimidates and questions her on how she knows him. Stephen later informs his master that Django and Dr. Schultz are trying to take Broomhilda away from Candieland, which quickly brings out Candie's much darker side upon the duo. After Candie is shot and killed, a grief-stricken Stephen cradles his master's corpse in his arms. After Django massacres most of Candie's henchmen, Stephen forces him to surrender by threatening to shoot Broomhilda. Django is tied up and about to be tortured, but Stephen then decides that a more suitable punishment would be to send him away to work to death with other slaves at the Lequint Dickey Mining Company. Django escapes his captors and returns to Candieland following Candie's funeral, confronting Stephen and his followers inside the mansion. He tells all of the slaves, excluding Stephen, to get as far away from the plantation as possible, which they agree to. Django then kills the remaining henchmen, including Candie's sister. Stephen calmly throws his cane away and tells Django he counted six shots, before Django pulls out another gun shooting Stephen in both of his knees, making Stephen loose his calm demeanor. As the incapacitated Stephen is left hysterically cursing Django on the floor, Django ignites a bundle of dynamite before walking out of the mansion. He and Broomhilda then watch as the Candieland mansion, with Stephen still inside, is obliterated in a huge explosion. Category:Mature Category:Action Villains Category:Xenophobes Category:Male Villains Category:Elderly Category:Live Action Villains Category:Sadists Category:Torturer Category:Charistmatic villain Category:Old Villains Category:Power Hungry Category:Traitor Category:Supremacists Category:Provoker Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Hypocrites Category:Right-Hand Category:Lawful Evil Category:Sophisticated Villains Category:Mastermind Category:Lover Stealer Category:Non-Action Category:In love villains Category:Wealthy Category:Deceased Villains Category:Leader Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Cowards Category:Live-Action Villains Category:Weaklings Category:Seeker of Vengeance Category:Usurper Category:Megalomaniacs Category:Blackmailers Category:Secondary Antagonists Category:Honorable Villains Category:Abusers Category:Charismatic villain Category:Slaver Category:Failure-Intolerant Villains Category:Psychopath Category:Vengeful Category:Selfish Villains Category:Mongers Category:Tragic Villain Category:Minion Category:Crazy villains Category:Deceased Category:Affably Evil